La bataille de Carthagène des Indes (1741)
brouillon . . . . . . La bataille de Carthagène des Indes (1741) . . . . . , le héros espagnol, qui réussit à résister à l'attaque de la deuxième plus grande flotte de l'histoire (195 navires) avec seulement six navires à Carthagène des Indes[https://www.abc.es/historia/abci-blas-lezo-201210260000_noticia.html Blas de Lezo, el almirante español cojo, manco y tuerto que venció a Inglaterra].]] La bataille de Carthagène des Indes a lieu du 13 mars au 20 mai 1741, à Carthagène des Indes, dans l'actuelle Colombie. Cela se passe pendant la guerre de 1739 à 1748 entre l'Espagne et la Grande-Bretagne et est le résultat de tensions commerciales de longue date. Deux précédentes opérations militaires amphibies échouent en 1740. Cette troisième tentative en mars 1741 est une attaque navale et terrestre combinée, sous les ordres du vice-amiral Edward Vernon. Bien que largement oublié, ce siège est le résultat de l'une des plus grandes campagnes navales de l'histoire britannique et la bataille la plus importante de la Guerre de l'oreille de Jenkins (1739 - 1748), qui précède la Guerre de Succession d'Autriche (1740 -1748) avant de se confondre avec elle. Grâce à Blas de Lezo le siège de Carthagène des Indes (1741) se solde par une défaite majeure et de lourdes pertes pour les Britanniques : 50 navires perdus, gravement endommagés ou abandonnés et des pertes humaines considérables, avec la mort de 18.000 soldats et marins, en partie due à la maladie, notamment la fièvre jaune. Les pertes espagnoles sont 800 morts et six navires coulésTindal, N. (1759). The continuation of Mr. Rapin's History of England. Tomo VII, Londres: Mr. Knapton, p. 511..Harbron, John D. (1998). Trafalgar and the Spanish navy. Conway Maritime Press, pp. 108. ISBN 0-87021-695-3.. Les Britanniques sont forcés de battre en retraite. La victoire de Blas de Lezo démontre la capacité de l'Espagne à défendre son empire. Après cette grande victoire, les deux pays se sont tournés vers la guerre européenne élargie de la succession d'Autriche. Les hostilités prennent fin avec le traité d'Aix-la-Chapelle de 1748. Article détaillé : Blas de Lezo * * * * * y Olavarrieta observant la flotte britannique.]] * * * * * * * * * * CONTEXTE . Le traité d'Utrecht de 1713 permet aux marchands britanniques d'accéder aux colonies espagnoles ou à la Nouvelle-Espagne. Cela comprend l'Asiento (ou monopole pour fournir 5.000 esclaves par an) et les Navios de Permiso (permission à deux navires par an de transporter 500 tonnes de marchandises chacun et les vendre à Portobelo et Veracruz)Browning, Reed. The War of the Austrian Succession, New York, 1993 ISBN 0-312-12561-5, p.21.. Ces concessions sont attribuées à la South Sea Company, qui est reprise par le gouvernement britannique après avoir fait faillite en 1720Ibañez, I.R.. Mobilizing Resources for War: The Intelligence Systems during the War of Jenkins. Ear London, 2008, p. 16.. Au XVIIIe siècle, les guerres ont souvent comme cause le commerce, du fait de la théorie dominante du mercantilisme. L'idée est que si le commerce britannique augmente le commerce espagnol doit diminuer et le rôle du gouvernement est donc de restreindre la concurrence étrangèreRothbard, Murray. Mercantilism as the Economic Side of Absolutism. Good summary of the concept. Retrieved 27 July 2019.. Comme les Français l'ont découvert précédemment, les coûts élevés signifient que les bénéfices réels de la traite des esclaves sont dans la contrebande de marchandises de contrebande, ce qui évite les droits d'importation et prive les autorités de revenus indispensables. La Couronne espagnole a également droit à 25% des bénéfices réalisés par la South Sea Company, qui sont rarement voire jamais payés, malgré leur conviction que c'est extrêmement rentable. Entre 1717 et 1733, seuls huit navires sont envoyés de Grande-Bretagne vers les Amériques et l'asiento est décrit comme une illusion commerciale''Anderson, MS (1976). ''Europe in the Eighteenth Century, 1713-1783 : (A General History of Europe). Longman. p. 293. ISBN 978-0582486720.. Ces tensions sont néanmoins accrues par le ressentiment espagnol à l'égard du contrôle britannique de Gibraltar et de Minorque, pertes confirmées par Utrecht. Dans la guerre anglo-espagnole de 1727-1729, l'Espagne assiège Gibraltar, tandis que la Grande-Bretagne attaque Portobelo . Les deux tentatives échouent et les deux pays font la paix lors du traité de Séville, mais les questions sous-jacentes restent inchangées. Les marchands britanniques veulent un accès plus facile aux marchés lucratifs du bassin des Caraïbes, où la demande des colons espagnols crée un grand marché noirRichmond, Herbert William. The Cambridge Naval and Military Series, The Navy in the War of 1739–48, Cambridge University Press, 1920, vol 1, p. 2.. Blas de Lezo, en 1737, à Carthagène découvre que les contrebandiers sont si nombreux à autour du port que cela équivaut à un blocus''Atlantic Port Cities: Economy, Culture, and Society in the Atlantic World, 1650-1850''. Franklin W. Knight, Peggy K. Liss, The Leonard and Helen R Stulman. Univ. of Tennessee Press, 1991. ISBN 0870496573, 9780870496578.. Les Espagnols sont autorisés à monter à bord des navires britanniques faisant le commerce avec les Amériques. Lors d'une recherche de marchandises illégales en 1731, Robert Jenkins, capitaine du Rebecca, affirme qu'un officier de la garde côtière espagnole lui a coupé l'oreilleHarbron, John D. (1998). Trafalgar and the Spanish navy. Conway Maritime Press, pp. 108. ISBN 0-87021-695-3.. Ce contrebandier est capturé près de la côte de Floride. Juan de León Fandiño s'empare de son navire, l'attache au mât et lui coupe l'oreille en disant : : Voilà ton oreille : prends-la et amène-la au roi d'Angleterre, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'y a pas de contrebande ici''Varios autores (1910 - 1911). ''Jenkins, Robert. Chisholm, Hugh, ed. Encyclopædia Britannica. A Dictionary of Arts, Sciences, Literature, and General information (en inglés) (11.ª edición). Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc.. A la Chambre des communes devient un outil de propagande utile. La pression pour la guerre est la combinaison d'une campagne politique pour destituer Robert Walpole, le Premier ministre de longue date, et le désir d'un plus grand accès commercial au marché de l'Imperio español. Le 23 octobre 1739, la Grande-Bretagne déclare la guerre à l'EspagneRodger N.A.M. The Command of the Ocean, 2004, p. 238.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * CARAÏBES ESPAGNOLES . Les forts de San José, de Portobello, et San Juan de Ulúa à Veracruz sont attaqués à plusieurs reprises. Le système commercial espagnol résiste jusqu'en 1739, date à laquelle il s'effondre lors de la destruction de PortobeloFrom Al-Andalus to Monte Sacro, Dolores Luna Guinot, Trafford Publishing, 2014. ISBN 1490711562, 9781490711560.. * * * * * Prise de Portobelo (1739) . Le commerce espagnol des Caraïbes se passe principalement dans quatre ports : Veracruz, Cartagena, Portobelo, et le principal port par lequel passe tout le commerce de ces trois ports, La Havane. Dans le cadre des campagnes de la Guerre de l'oreille de Jenkins (1739 - 1748), le port de Portobelo, sur l'isthme de Panama est attaqué, le 21 novembre 1739 par six vaisseaux de ligneBeatson, Robert. Naval and Military Memoirs of Great Britain, from 1727 to 1783, London, 1804, Appendix p. 17., commandés par l'amiral britannique VernonRuiz, Bruce. Admiral Vernon and portobello. Panama History.com. 2007-10-30.. L'attaque britannique fait partie d'une tentative d'endommager les finances de l'Espagne. Le port mal défendu et donc pris avec une relative facilité par cette petite flotte de navires de la marine britannique. La victoire britannique crée une grande ferveur populaire dans tout l'Empire britannique. Plus de médailles sont frappées pour Vernon que pour toute autre figure britannique du XVIIIe siècle. À travers les îles britanniques, Portobello est donné comme nom à de rues en l'honneur de la victoire, comme Portobello Road à Londres, au quartier de Portobello, à Édimbourg et à des édifices comme la caserne Portobello à DublinBrendan Simms (8 December 2008). Three Victories and a Defeat: The Rise and Fall of the First British Empire, 1714-1783. Basic Books. p. 276. ISBN 978-0-465-01332-6.. Ce dernier pillage met en évidence la vulnérabilité du système commercial espagnol. La ville est abandonnée immédiatement après sa capture et toutes les installations militaires espagnoles à Portobelo sont détruites. Le port, la forteresse n'ont plus aucun intérêt aussi bien au niveau commercial que stratégique. The grave of the Spaniards, surnom de cette ville, du fait de son climat insalubre, ne va revivre qu'avec le percement du Canal de Panama. * * * * * Cathcart commandant de l'expédition (+ 1740) . Vernon reçoit le quart de la Royal Navy britannique pour mener une grande opération militaire amphibie, terrestre et maritime, dans les Caraïbes, sous le commandement du général Lord Cathcart (1686 - 1740)Browning, Reed. The War of the Austrian Succession, New York, 1993 ISBN 0-312-12561-5, p. 22.. Le premier objectif de l'expédition est de prendre La Havane, le plus important des ports espagnols parce qu'il a des arsenaux où les navires peuvent être construits et réparés. En 1740, La Havane est devenu le plus grand et le plus actif chantier naval d'EspagneHarbron, John D.. Trafalgar and the Spanish navy, Conway Maritime Press, 2004, ISBN 0-87021-695-3, pp. 15–17.. L'honorable Charles Cathcart, Lord Cathcart (1686 - 1740), pendant le voyage de la Grande-Bretagne aux Antilles, Lord Cathcart tombe malade de dysenterie et décède à bord d'un de ses vaisseaux, le 20 décembre 1740. Il est enterré sur la plage de Prince Rupert Bay, à La Dominique, où un monument est érigé à sa mémoire. La disparition prématurée de Cathcart entraîne une dissension au sein du commandement britannique, empêchant la coordination nécessaire à cette opération complexeRodger, N.A.M., The Command of the Ocean, ISBN 0-393-06050-0 New York, 2005, p. 237.. * * * * * . L'envoi de cette très importante flotte et ce gros contingent de troupes est demandé par le public, dirigé par les lobbies des négociants avec l'outre-merRichmond, Herbert William. The Cambridge Naval and Military Series, The navy in the war of 1739–48, Cambridge University Press, 1920, vol. 1, p. 12., qui refusent d'accepter les accords de compromis conclus par les gouvernements d'Espagne et de Grande-Bretagne. Le duc de Newcastle défendu les demandes du public devant le Parlement. Le vice-amiral Vernon était un partisan actif et ardent 38 de la guerre contre l'Espagne et a plaidé pour une action offensive au Parlement et avant l'Amirauté. 39 La décision de monter une grande expédition des Antilles a été prise en décembre 1739. 40 Walpole, qui s'est opposé catégoriquement à la guerre, 41et Vernon, qui était favorable aux actions des petits escadrons, n'était pas satisfait de la situation. Vernon, malgré son premier raid raté d'un petit escadron sur Carthagène, n'était pas convaincu qu'une attaque à grande échelle contre une ville fortement fortifiée se révélerait aussi fructueuse que son plus petit assaut de Portobelo. Il craignait en particulier qu'un siège prolongé n'entraîne une forte attrition due à la maladie, situation typique étant donné les connaissances médicales limitées de l'époque. 42 Objectifs .]] L'objectif de la Grande-Bretagne était de capturer et de conserver 43 les quatre ports espagnols du bassin des Caraïbes. En prenant le contrôle de ces ports, les Britanniques contrôleraient efficacement les routes d'entrée et de sortie vers l'Amérique du Sud. Les Britanniques auraient des bases à partir desquelles lancer des attaques à l'intérieur, et l'Espagne aurait un accès limité aux ports en eau profonde sur la côte est de leurs colonies américaines et ne serait donc pas en mesure de ravitailler leurs forces intérieures. Le contrôle de ces ports fournirait également aux Britanniques un pied à terre pour attaquer plus tard le reste de l'empire américain espagnol. 44 Cependant, la Grande-Bretagne n'avait aucun endroit pour construire et remettre en état des navires dans les Caraïbes, comme l'Espagne l'a fait avec les chantiers navals 45à La Havane, et sans chantier naval, aucune flotte ne pourrait rester dans la zone pendant une longue période sans tomber en panne. La capture rapide de La Havane et de sa cale sèche était impérative et c'était l'objectif privilégié de Newcastle et de Sir Charles Wager , Premier Lord de l'Amirauté 46, mais le ministère britannique divisé a laissé le cours de la campagne à Vernon et à d'autres lors d'un Conseil de la guerre tenue en Jamaïque . Ils ont suivi Vernon, qui a préféré Carthagène comme objectif initial car c'était un bon port et au vent des bases caribéennes de Grande-Bretagne et Vernon pensait que La Havane était trop bien défendue pour être la cible initiale. 47 Ville de Carthagène des Indes Carte de Carthagène des Indes du Gentleman's Magazine 1740 Fondée par Pedro de Heredia en 1533, Carthagène des Indes au XVIIIe siècle était une grande et riche ville de plus de 10 000 habitants. C'était la capitale de la province de Carthagène et possédait des fortifications importantes qui avaient été récemment réparées, agrandies et améliorées avec des forts, des batteries et des travaux périphériques. Son port, considéré comme l'un des plus beaux au monde, servait les galions de la flotte commerciale ( Galeones a Tierra Firme y Perú ) qui se réunissait chaque année à La Havane pour convoyer les immenses revenus d'or et d'argent de la Nouvelle-Grenade et du Pérou vers l'Espagne. 48 La plate-forme côtière peu profonde s'étendant depuis les murs de la ville a empêché une attaque directe de la mer, tandis qu'une nappe phréatique élevée a gêné le sape et exposé les troupes non acclimatées à la maladie. 49 Après la capture de Carthagène en 1585 par une force anglaise sous Francis Drake , ses fortifications ont été reconstruites par l'ingénieur italien Battista Antonelli . 50 La négligence a permis à de Pointis de piller la ville en 1697 mais Juan de Herrera y Sotomayor a reconstruit en grande partie les défenses de Carthagène avant sa mort en 1732. 51 La ville fait face aux Caraïbes à l'ouest; au sud, sa baie a deux entrées: Boca Chica (Little Mouth) et Boca Grande (Big Mouth). Boca Chica était historiquement l'entrée en eau profonde et était si étroite qu'elle permettait le passage d'un seul navire à la fois. Cette entrée a été défendue d'un côté par le Fort San Luis avec quelques petits retranchements sur la péninsule de Tierra Bomba, et de l'autre côté de la fascines batterie Baradera. Au-delà de Boca Chica se trouvait la lagune de l'avant-port avec un canal d'entrée dans l'arrière-port entre deux péninsules, chacune défendue par un fort. Les murs de la ville montaient eux-mêmes quelque 160 canons, tandis que la banlieue comptait 140 canons. La ville était entourée d'un fossé et ses portes étaient gardées par des bastions récemment construits. La banlieue était également entourée d'un fossé. Sur une colline à environ un quart de mille au sud de la ville se dressait le fort San Lazaro, un carré de cinquante pieds sur un côté avec trois demi- bastions . La position du fort commandait la ville elle-même et la plaine autour de la colline. 52 Une autre petite colline voisine défendait le fort, mais il n'y avait pas de source d'eau douce disponible en dehors de Carthagène et du fort. La route du meilleur point d'atterrissage, la plage de Texar de Gracias, a parcouru cinq kilomètres jusqu'à Fort Lazaro. 53 Bataille Une carte de la partie commerciale des Antilles créée en 1741 en l'honneur de Vernon montre Boca Chica, Carthagène - 2e en bas à gauche Sir Robert Walpole , Premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne, de l'atelier de Jean-Baptiste van Loo, 1740 La bataille a opposé une force d'invasion britannique de 124 navires 54, dont 29 navires de ligne , 55 56 22 frégates , 2 navires-hôpitaux , divers navires de pompiers et des bombardiers armés d'un total d'environ 2 000 canons, 80 transports de troupes et 50 navires marchands . Il y avait au moins 27 400 militaires, dont la force terrestre totalisait 12 000 57, y compris: deux régiments d'infanterie régulière britannique, les 15e et 24e pieds , 6 000 marines nouvellement levés 58et quelque 3 600 soldats coloniaux américains, commandés par le colonel William Gooch ( lieutenant-gouverneur de Virginie ), dans quatre bataillons désignés comme régiment américain de Gooch , arrivant des colonies nord-américaines par 40 autres transports. 59 La force espagnole défendant Carthagène était composée de 2 700 à 3 000 réguliers espagnols 60 des régiments d'Aragon, d'Espagne et de Tolède, de Lisbonne et de Navarre qui venaient d'arriver en octobre 1740, amenés par le vice-amiral Torres; un régiment colonial de Carthagène; un nombre indéterminé de marins; 5 compagnies de milice et 600 archers indiens, peut-être 4 000 61 à 6 000 défenseurs, 62 occupant six navires de ligne et des fortifications stratégiques - sous le commandement du gouverneur général de Carthagène, Don Blas de Lezo et du vice-roi de New Grenade, Sebastián de Eslava . Manœuvres préliminaires Soldat britannique du 15e régiment de fantassins des années 1740 du Cloathing Book de 1740 L'expédition a été très lente à quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Initialement, des vents contraires ont retardé la navigation jusqu'à ce que la plupart des provisions à bord aient été consommées et une forte augmentation de la maladie 63 s'est produite parmi les équipages des navires. Ensuite, la nouvelle de la navigation des escadrons français et d'un escadron espagnol a causé un nouveau retard tandis que la flotte britannique a été renforcée en réponse. 64 L'expédition a souffert des pénuries de main-d'oeuvre dans la marine, qui a exigé la rédaction de deux régiments d'infanterie complets, le 34th et le 36th; pour répondre aux besoins de l'équipage, Cathcart reçut l'ordre du gouvernement de transférer 600 de ses marines pour fournir des marines aux hommes de guerre . 65Ces retards ont coûté aux Britanniques trois mois de précieux temps de campagne. Les 3 600 Américains ont été transportés à la Jamaïque depuis New York par 40 transports escortés par des hommes de guerre britanniques et sont arrivés beaucoup plus tôt le 3 décembre 1740. Les Américains étaient à l'origine sous le commandement du général Spotswood , gouverneur de Virginie, qui devait être le deuxième -dans le commandement de Cathcart, cependant Spotswood est mort et a été remplacé par Gooch comme commandant des Américains. Ils ont constaté à leur arrivée qu'aucun arrangement n'avait été pris par le gouvernement britannique pour leurs dispositions. 66 Le manque d'approvisionnement et de climat a immédiatement commencé à faire des ravages sur les Américains, tandis que la flotte britannique souffrait de typhus , de scorbut et de dysenterie.; 67 en janvier 1741, les forces terrestres avaient déjà fait 500 morts, dont Lord Cathcart, commandant en chef, et 1 500 malades. 65 Avec Cathcart et Spotswood morts, le commandement des forces terrestres est allé à Thomas Wentworth , qui n'avait aucune expérience de commandement de combat. En Jamaïque, 300 esclaves africains ont été ajoutés à l'expédition en tant que bataillon de travail. Des retards supplémentaires avant et après l'embarquement depuis la Jamaïque ont coûté plus de temps, notamment une brève escarmouche avec un escadron français. Les Britanniques et les Espagnols étaient bien conscients qu'avec le début de la saison des pluies de deux mois en mai, la soi-disant «saison des maladies», qui durerait de mai à novembre 68 , commencerait également. 69 Les Espagnols avaient reçu des renforts mais souffraient déjà gravement de maladies également. Semblable aux Britanniques, mais pas aussi perturbateur pour les opérations, il y avait des dissensions entre Lezo et Eslava. En particulier, Lezo a favorisé une défense très forte et totale de la chaîne Boca Chica; L'opposition d'Eslava a conduit à une sous-dotation de certaines des défenses avancées, permettant aux Britanniques un atterrissage initial plus facile. 70 Attaque du fort San Luis à Boca Chica Sebastián de Eslava , vice-roi de la Nouvelle-Grenade d' après une peinture du XVIIIe siècle L'expédition britannique est arrivée de Carthagène le 13 mars sans commandant général mais avec des décisions prises par des conseils de guerre, le général Wentworth commandant les forces terrestres et Vernon les forces maritimes. La marine avait perdu tant de marins à cette époque à cause des épidémies qu'il fallait un tiers des forces terrestres pour remplir les équipages. 71 Bien que la ville de Carthagène soit bordée d'un côté par l'océan, le rivage et le surf étaient si rudes qu'ils empêchaient toute tentative de l'approcher de la mer. L'autre canal d'accès, Boca Grande, était trop peu profond pour permettre le passage des navires océaniques. Le canal de Boca Chica était le seul passage à fort tirant d'eau dans le port de Carthagène. Il courait entre deux péninsules étroites et était défendu d'un côté par le fort de San Luis, le château de Boca Chica, avec quatre bastions de quelque 49 canons, 3 mortiers et une garnison de 300 soldats sous le commandement du chef mécanicien, Carlos Desnaux. Un boom s'étendit de l'île de La Bomba à la péninsule sud sur laquelle se trouvait le fort San Jose avec 13 canons et 150 soldats. Les 6 navires de ligne espagnols soutenaient également l'entrée. 72 Avant de s'installer pour débarquer, Vernon a fait taire les batteries des forteresses de Chamba, San Felipe et Santiago défendues par Lorenzo Alderete de Malaga . Après avoir attaqué le fort de Punta Abanicos dans la péninsule de Barú , défendu par José Polanco Campuzano de Saint-Domingue 73 74 et une semaine de bombardements, les Britanniques ont prévu d'atterrir près du canal d'accès plus petit, Boca Chica, avec 300 grenadiers. Les défenseurs espagnols de deux petits forts voisins, San Iago et San Philip, ont été chassés par une division de trois navires de la flotte dirigée par Chaloner Ogle qui a subi quelque 120 pertes avec le Shrewsburyà lui seul, il a perdu 100 tués et blessés et a subi de graves dégâts causés par les tirs de canon du fort San Luis . 75 Les grenadiers débarquent ce soir-là et sont suivis le 22 mars par l'ensemble des forces terrestres britanniques: les deux régiments réguliers et les six régiments de marines. 76 Des forces terrestres américaines seulement 300 étaient autorisées à terre car la plupart des troupes américaines des quatre bataillons avaient été dispersées pour servir à bord des Ships of the Line pour remplacer les pertes de Vernon chez les marins et n'étaient pas disponibles pour les opérations amphibies. 77 Ils ont été suivis en quelques jours par l'artillerie. Après que l'armée ait campé, les Américains et les Jamaïcains ont construit une batterie en deux semaines 78 et ses vingtDes canons de 24 livres ont commencé à battre le fort. Un escadron de cinq navires, composé du Boyne , du Prince Frederick , de Hampton Court , de Tilbury et du Suffolk , dirigé par le commodore Lestock , a également tenté de battre le fort en soumission pendant deux jours, mais a eu le pire, sans faire aucune impression sur le fort et ayant de nombreux hommes tués et trois navires lourdement endommagés et handicapés. 79 L'artillerie britannique à terre, après trois jours de tirs jour et nuit, fait une brèche dans le fort principal 80 tandis qu'une partie de la flotte aide. Une autre partie de la flotte a engagé les navires espagnols, dont deux Lezo ont sabordé et un autre, la Galice , il a mis le feu. Les deux navires espagnols sabordés bloquèrent partiellement le chenal et la Galice fut capturée par les Britanniques avant qu'elle ne puisse couler. Les Britanniques ont attaqué le fort San Luispar terre et par mer le 5 avril. L'infanterie avance sur la brèche; cependant, les Espagnols s'étaient déjà retirés dans les fortifications de l'arrière-port. Au cours de la semaine suivante, la force de débarquement est revenue à bord et est entrée dans le port. L'opération contre Boca Chica a coûté à l'armée britannique 120 morts et blessés, 250 autres sont morts des maladies de la fièvre jaune et du paludisme et 600 malades ont été hospitalisés. 81 Attaque du fort San Lazaro Le prochain conseil de guerre a décidé de tenter d'isoler Carthagène du côté de la terre par un assaut du fort San Lazaro , appelé dans certains comptes San Felipe de Barajas. Avec la capture de San Luis et d'autres ouvrages défensifs périphériques, la flotte a traversé le canal de Boca Chica dans la lagune qui constituait le port de Carthagène. Les Espagnols se sont retirés pour concentrer leurs forces au fort San Lazaro et dans la ville. Vernon a poussé Wentworth dans un assaut irréfléchi et mal planifié sur le fort, un point fort périphérique de Carthagène, que Vernon a refusé de soutenir avec la flotte en faisant des excuses spécieuses sur la profondeur du port. Les navires ont effacé la plage avec des coups de canon et Wentworth a atterri le 16 avril à Texar de Gracias. 82 Après que les Britanniques ont gagné le port intérieur et capturé des forts éloignés, de Lezo a renforcé le dernier bastion principal du fort San Lazaro en creusant une tranchée autour de lui et en dégageant un champ de feu à l'approche. Il devait tenir le fort alors qu'il commandait la ville 83 et, aux mains des Britanniques, un bombardement obligerait Carthagène à se rendre en peu de temps. Lezo défendit la tranchée avec quelque 650 soldats et garnit le fort avec 300 autres, tout en gardant en réserve une réserve de 200 marines et marins. Les Britanniques ont avancé de la plage et ont dû passer un étroit défilé. Là, ils ont rencontré une force espagnole qui a brièvement contesté ce passage avant de céder. 84 Gooch's Marines, 43e régiment de fantassins du Cloathing Book de 1740 Le seul ingénieur britannique avec l'expédition avait été tué au fort San Luis ; personne ne pouvait construire une batterie pour percer les murs. Les Britanniques ont décidé de prendre d'assaut le fort dans un coup de main , les murs non violés, lors d'une attaque de nuit. L'attaque de nuit permettrait l'assaut du côté nord du fort face à Carthagène car, dans l'obscurité, les canons de Carthagène ne seraient pas en mesure de donner le feu de soutien. Le côté sud avait les murs les plus bas et les plus vulnérables et les grenadiers tentaient de prendre rapidement d'assaut et de transporter les parapets. Mais l'attaque a commencé tard et l'avance initiale sur Lazaro a été faite vers l'aube à 4 heures du matin le 20 avril par un espoir désespéréde 50 hommes choisis, suivis de 450 grenadiers commandés par le colonel Wynyard. Le corps principal était de 1 000 hommes des 15e et 24e régiments commandés par le colonel Grant, puis une compagnie mixte des 34e et 36e régiments 85 et quelques Américains non armés transportant des échelles pour les hauts murs du fort et les paquets de laine 86 pour remplir la tranchée. Enfin, il y avait une réserve de 500 marines sous le colonel Wolfe. 87 La colonne était dirigée par deux déserteurs espagnols en tant que guides qui ont induit les Britanniques en erreur sur le côté sud des murailles basses. Wynyard a été conduit à une approche abrupte et, alors que les grenadiers gravissaient la pente, ils ont été reçus avec une volée de tirs de mousquet à trente mètres des Espagnols dans les retranchements. Les grenadiers se sont déployés en ligne et ont avancé, échangeant lentement le feu. Sur la face nord, Grant est tombé tôt et les troupes sans chef ont échangé des tirs avec les Espagnols. La plupart des Américains ont abandonné les échelles qu'ils portaient et se sont mis à couvert. Ces échelles avancées étaient trop courtes de dix pieds. 88Au bout d'une heure, le soleil s'est levé et, alors que les canons de Carthagène ont ouvert le feu sur les Britanniques, les pertes ont augmenté. A huit heures, lorsqu'une colonne d'infanterie espagnole venant des portes de Carthagène menace de couper les Britanniques de leurs navires, Wentworth ordonne une retraite. L'assaut a échoué, faisant 600 victimes parmi une force d'environ 2 000 personnes. La maladie et la maladie ont augmenté le nombre de victimes de l'expédition. Pendant la période entourant l'attaque du fort San Lazaro, les forces terrestres de Wentworth sont passées de 6 500 effectifs à 3 200. 89 90 Retrait britannique L'amiral britannique Edward "Old Grog" Vernon . Le plan de Don Blas de Lezo avait été que, étant donné la force écrasante contre lui, il tenterait de mener un retrait de combat et de retarder les Britanniques assez longtemps jusqu'au début de la saison des pluies fin avril. Les averses tropicales retarderaient la campagne de 2 mois supplémentaires. De plus, plus l'ennemi devait rester longtemps surpeuplé sur les navires en mer et en plein air sur terre, plus il était probable que l'approvisionnement insuffisant, l'inconfort et surtout la maladie deviendraient ses alliés et les ennemis mortels des Britanniques. De Lezo a été aidé par le mépris que Vernon et Wentworth avaient l'un pour l'autre, ce qui a empêché leur coopération après l'atterrissage initial. 91 Un autre facteur important dans la défaite de la force britannique a été le fait que les fortifications défensives de Carthagène avaient été réparées et améliorées au cours de l'année écoulée. Bien que De Lezo ait été poussé à bout, son plan a fonctionné et les Espagnols ont prévalu. Les pluies sont arrivées et les Britanniques ont dû monter à bord de leurs navires, où des quartiers étroits ont rendu la maladie encore plus mortelle. Le 25 avril, Vernon et le conseil ont décidé de se retirer en Jamaïque et à la mi-mai, ils étaient partis. Au 7 mai, seulement 1 700 hommes des forces terrestres étaient aptes au service et pas plus de 1 000 en état de débarquer contre l'ennemi; un mois après avoir quitté Carthagène, 1 100 autres personnes sont mortes. La force britannique a été réduite à 1400 et américaine à 1300. 92 L'expédition et la bataille ont duré 67 jours et se sont terminées par le retrait de la flotte britannique, 18 000 morts ou frappés d'incapacité, principalement par maladie. 93 Les Espagnols ont également souffert gravement de la maladie, y compris Blas de Lezo lui-même, qui est décédé quelques semaines après être tombé malade de la peste des corps non enterrés. 94 En outre, un total de 50 navires britanniques ont été perdus, gravement endommagés, désactivés ou abandonnés par manque d'équipages. Dix-neuf navires de la ligne ont été endommagés, quatre frégates et vingt-sept transports perdus. 95 Parmi les 3 600 colons américains , qui s'étaient portés volontaires, attirés par des promesses de terres 96 et de montagnes d'or, 97 la plupart sont morts de fièvre jaune ,dysenterie et famine pure et simple . Seuls 300 98 sont rentrés chez eux, dont Lawrence Washington , qui a rebaptisé sa plantation de Virginie , Mount Vernon, après l'amiral Vernon. Médaille anglaise commémorant la destruction britannique des forts de Carthagène. Vernon est représenté montrant la ville. La médaille mentionne "l'amiral Vernon qui traverse la ville de Carthagana" sic. L'avers porte l'inscription "Les forts de Carthagène détruits par l'Amir Vernon". Musée naval de Madrid. Médaille commémorative britannique de la supposée "victoire". Il montre Vernon regardant l'amiral espagnol Blas de Lezo (Don 'Blass'). La médaille dit "La fierté de l'Espagne humiliée par ad. Vernon". Musée naval de Madrid . Au début de la bataille, lorsque les forces espagnoles s'étaient retirées de différents points de défense pour se regrouper dans la plus grande forteresse de San Lazaro, sentant la victoire entre ses mains, Vernon envoya un messager, le capitaine Laws, en Grande-Bretagne pour informer le roi George des Britanniques entrée des forces armées dans la baie intérieure le 17 mai. L'industrie des souvenirs, dans l'attente d'un triomphe qui n'est jamais venu, avait été occupée à fabriquer des médailles commémoratives pour l'occasion. Ils ont été principalement fabriqués par des fabricants de boutons, qui ont copié quelques modèles de base et sont généralement de très mauvaise qualité. Les plus grandes collections de ces médailles se trouvent au Royaume-Uni et aux États-Unis. De la porcelaine commémorative a également été produite, mais sa survie a été plus rare. Dans l'une des médailles, l'amiral Vernon a été montré en regardant les «vaincus» L'amiral espagnol Don Blas de Lezo qui est apparu à genoux. Une chanson contemporaine a été composée par un marin duShrewsbury qui a célébré prématurément la victoire: LA GLOIRE DE VERNON; OU, LES ESPAGNOLS VIENNENT . Compte rendu de la prise de Carthagène par le vice-amiral Vernon ... "... et de la capitulation de la ville ed À l'amiral Vernon, le fléau de l'Espagne " . 99 Les principales raisons de la défaite britannique étaient l'échec des Britanniques à trouver un leadership uni après le décès du commandant en chef, le général Charles Cathcart , de dysenterie en route; l'incapacité logistique de débarquer l'artillerie de siège et les munitions près de Carthagène; les obstacles posés par Vernon qui ont empêché l'implication de ses navires de ligne pour soutenir les forces d'infanterie; et les manœuvres espagnoles effectives effectuées par le vice-roi Sébastien de Eslava , l'amiral Blas de Lezo et le colonel Carlos Suivillars. 100 Il n'y a aucune preuve de l'affirmation faite ces dernières années par des travaux publiés en Espagne selon laquelle l'amiral Vernon a envoyé une lettre à Blas de Lezo disant: "Nous avons décidé de battre en retraite, mais nous reviendrons à Carthagène après avoir pris des renforts en Jamaïque", à auquel Blas de Lezo aurait répondu: "Pour venir à Carthagène, le roi d'Angleterre doit construire une flotte meilleure et plus grande, car la vôtre ne convient désormais qu'au transport du charbon de l'Irlande à Londres". 101 Il est à noter que le charbon n'a pas été transporté d'Irlande en Angleterre, l'inverse étant le cas. Conséquences George II de Grande-Bretagne , peinture du XVIIIe siècle Philippe V d'Espagne , peinture du XVIIIe siècle Suite à l'annonce de la catastrophe, le gouvernement de Robert Walpole s'est rapidement effondré. 102 L' Espagne a gardé le contrôle sur ses colonies les plus importantes stratégiquement, y compris le port d'une importance vitale dans les Caraïbes qui a contribué à assurer la défense du Main espagnol et son commerce transatlantique avec l'Espagne. La nouvelle de la défaite de la Grande-Bretagne parvint à l'Europe fin juin 1741 et eut d'immenses répercussions. Cela a conduit George II de Grande-Bretagne , qui avait agi en tant que médiateur entre Frédéric le Grand de Prusse et Maria Theresa soutenant l'Autriche au sujet de la saisie prussienne de la Silésie en décembre 1740, à retirer les garanties britanniques de soutien armé à la sanction pragmatique . Cela a encouragé la France et l'Espagne, les alliés des Bourbons, qui se sont également révélés être alliés à la Prusse, pour s'opposer militairement contre une Autriche désormais isolée. 103 Une guerre plus grande et plus large, la Guerre de Succession d'Autriche , a maintenant commencé. Les pertes stupéfiantes subies par les Britanniques ont compromis toutes les actions ultérieures de Vernon et Wentworth dans les Caraïbes et la plupart se sont soldées par un échec acrimonieux 104 malgré le renforcement de 1 000 soldats jamaïcains et 3 000 fantassins réguliers britanniques. 105 Vernon et Wentworth ont tous deux été rappelés en Grande-Bretagne en septembre 1742, Chaloner Ogle prenant le commandement d'une flotte très maladive qui avait moins de la moitié de ses marins aptes au service. 106 Au moment où la campagne antillaise prenait fin en mai 1742, 90% de l'armée était décédée des combats et de la maladie. 107Plusieurs autres attaques britanniques ont eu lieu dans les Caraïbes, sans grande conséquence sur la situation géopolitique dans l'Atlantique. Les forces britanniques affaiblies dirigées par Charles Knowles ont effectué des raids sur la côte vénézuélienne, attaquant La Guaira en février 1743 et Puerto Cabello en avril, bien qu'aucune des opérations n'ait été particulièrement réussie. 108 L'incapacité à prendre Carthagène a fait que ce qui restait des forces navales affectées à Vernon est resté plus longtemps dans les Caraïbes. Cela a eu pour conséquence que l'escadron méditerranéen affaibli n'a pas pu empêcher les Espagnols de convoyer deux fois des troupes totalisant 25 000 hommes vers l'Italie en novembre et décembre 1741. 109 Ce n'est que lorsque le commodore Richard Lestock , commandant l'une des divisions de Vernon à Carthagène, est revenu en Europe avec des navires de la flotte des Caraïbes, que la Grande-Bretagne a renforcé sa présence en Méditerranée. 110 L'historien Reed Browning décrit l'expédition britannique de Carthagène comme "stupidement désastreuse" et cite Horace Walpole, dont le père était l'amer ennemi de Vernon, écrivant en 1744: "Nous avons déjà perdu sept millions d'argent et trente mille hommes dans la guerre d'Espagne et tous les fruits de tout ce sang et de ces trésors est la gloire d'avoir la tête de l'amiral Vernon sur les panneaux du pavillon. " L'inscription sur le mémorial de marbre de Vernon dans l'abbaye de Westminster reflète l'amère dispute entre les forces navales et terrestres au siège de Carthagène: "Il a maîtrisé Chagre et à Carthagène a conquis autant que les forces navales pouvaient remporter la victoire". 111 Bien que presque oubliée en Grande-Bretagne, la bataille est toujours dans la mémoire de la Colombie moderne, comme l'a démontré lors d'une visite d'État du prince Charles en 2014. Cela comprenait le dévoilement d'une plaque commémorant l'attaque de 1741, qui a ensuite été retirée après les protestations contre la «glorification des pirates anglais» . * * * * * y Olavarrieta avant la bataille.]] * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Amiral espagnol Catégorie:Décès à Carthagène des Indes Catégorie:Bataille impliquant la Colombie Catégorie:Bataille navale impliquant l'Espagne Catégorie:Bataille navale impliquant la Grande-Bretagne Catégorie:Bataille de 1741 Catégorie:Histoire de Carthagène des Indes Catégorie:1741 en Colombie Catégorie:Flotte des Indes